In archery and hunting, it is common for an arrow shot at a target to miss the target and for the arrowhead to embed itself in a wooden object, such as a tree, stump, or target support. Even if the shaft and fletching of the arrow are removable from the arrowhead, it can be very difficult to remove the arrowhead from a tree, stump, or target support without damage to the arrowhead.
Various tools for prying, pulling, or extracting an arrowhead from a tree, stump, or target stand have been disclosed in prior patents. Those patents include Burns U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,251, Orton et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,471, Allen U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,068, Sanders U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,278, Ulsh U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,562, Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,625, and Troncoso, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,100.
Arrowheads of two types are common, namely field points and broadheads, both of which are exemplified in the Troncoso, Jr., patent noted above. Commonly, an arrowhead of either type has a shank with a threaded portion and a shaft of an arrow has a threaded socket, which is adapted threadedly to receive the threaded portion of the arrowhead shank to connect the shaft and fletching removably to the arrowhead. For purposes of interchangeability, dimensions of the threaded portions of the arrowhead shanks and the threaded sockets have been standardized.
As exemplified in the Sanders, Ulsh, Smith, and Troncoso, Jr., patents noted above, it is known for a prying, pulling, or extracting tool to be removably connectible to the threaded shank of such an arrowhead after the shaft and fletching have been removed.
Other devices of related interest are disclosed in Knott U.S. Pat. No. 90,559, Cannon U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,584, Morris et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,618, Boyer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,176, Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,675, Rigsby et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,195, and Conte U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,330.